Chibodee Gals
These four young women serve as Chibodee Crocket's support crew and cheering squad. Formerly members of a New York City street gang, they were rescued from Neo America's police by the handsome colony boxing champion, and decided to repay the favor by becoming his loyal crew. Janet Smith (ジャネット・スミス) and team leader Shirley Lane (シャリー・レーン) serve as mechanics, Cath Ronary (キャス・ロナリー) is Chibodee's personal physician, and bespectacled troublemaker Bunny Higgins (バニー・ヒギンズ) takes care of communications, intelligence gathering, and general sneaking around. History The girls first appear when Chibodee returns to his hometown of New York City to continue his mission to raise the spirits of those Americans who still live on Earth and have not migrated to the colony yet as they endure the damage to the city as a result of the Gundam Fights. When his superiors from the United States/Neo-America Department of Defense are wary in regards to his upcoming boxing match at Madison Square Garden, Chibodee believes that the girls are all the security he needs, much to his superiors' chagrin. However, when Chibodee and the girls arrive for the match, the girls recoil in horror when Chibodee is delivered a cheap shot by his opponent, soon revealed to have been replaced by Neo Japan's Gundam fighter, Domon Kasshu, who challenges Chibodee to a Gundam fight before having to flee when security approaches to arrest him, but not without taking some damage to his ribs from Chibodee. Back in his apartment, as Chibodee splinters a table clean in two in fury over being humiliated in his hometown of NYC, while Janet, Shirley, and Cath cower in fear, Bunny tries to calm him down, but Chibodee assigns her to find Domon and let him know Chibodee accepts his challenge and will face him at the old Yankee Stadium. However, before Bunny can find Domon, she is taken by the Neo American officials and hypnotized, being sent to tell Domon that his fight with Chibodee would be elsewhere in NYC instead of the stadium, attempting to lure Domon away from Chibodee and eliminate him before he can fight Chibodee. Though Bunny completes her mission, when Chibodee and the other girls wonder where Domon and she are the next day, smoke from where Domon is fighting the ambush by Neo American mobile suits, along with being told of the deception by Domon's partner, Rain Mikamura, draws them to where Chibodee, furious at the deception, slaughters the ambush forces, before facing Domon, resulting in Chibodee's GF13-006NA Gundam Maxter being severely crippled as one of its arms is ripped to pieces by Domon's GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam's Shining Finger attack. In the end, Domon spares finishing off Gundam Maxter, as seeing the hope Chibodee brings to the people of New York convinces him to declare that he won their fight already and show good sportsmanship to the American fighter, while the girls find Bunny and support her, as she was still overcoming the hypnosis she had been put under previously. The girls are soon summoned, along with Chibodee, to Neo Mexico, as their government wanted Chibodee to find their rogue Gundam fighter, Chico Rodriguez, and fight him, also mentioning that Domon may have been murdered by him as well, not realizing that the Neo Mexican government were using Chibodee as bait to lure Chico out. Chibodee escapes with his life, thanks to Domon, and when the Neo Mexican Military decide to deal with Chico themselves, angry at being used as bait, Chibodee deals with the Neo Mexican mobile suits while Domon deals with Chico. In the end, the girls and Chibodee learn that while Chico's Gundam was destroyed by Domon, Chico survived, but was presumed dead in the explosion, thereby preventing the Neo Mexican government from hunting him any longer. Chibodee and his girls soon come to Shinjuku to see Domon, but fall into a trap set by Master Asia and the JDG-00X Devil Gundam. While Janet, Bunny, Cath, and Shirley are taken to an underground lair and placed in containers to be turned into DG Cell android zombies for the Devil Gundam's JDG-009X Death Army mobile suits, Chibodee is infected with DG Cells himself, and sent to kill Domon. Luckily, Rain is lured to the same lair, and frees the girls alongside the other support crews she and Domon had befriended during their journeys, allowing them to escape infection and bear witness as Master Asia's former colleagues, the Shuffle Alliance, now led by Black Joker Tris Sergeyrev, arrive to drive off Master Asia in his GF13-001NHII Master Gundam and the infected Chibodee. Thankfully for the girls, Chibodee is purged of his DG Cell infection by the Shuffle Alliance as they sacrifice themselves to disinfect him alongside Neo France's George de Sand, Neo China's Sai Saici, and Neo Russia's Argo Gulskii, infusing Chibodee with the Shuffle Alliance crest of the Queen of Spades. However, when the girls tell Chibodee of his infection, Chibodee is traumatized by what he must have done while under the Devil Gundam's influence, and upon retreating to the Guyana Highlands to train for the Gundam Fight finals in Neo Hong Kong, turns to the bottle and becomes an alcoholic. Believing he needed a win to break him out of his drunken stupor, the girls try to help by stealing the data on the Shining Gundam to give Chibodee an edge over Domon, but Chibodee, furious by their actions, refuses. Only when the girls and Rain are in danger of drowning does Chibodee recover and help Domon save them. Afterwards, Chibodee is forced to leave Domon behind to face Master Asia and the Devil Gundam alone while he and the girls head to Neo Hong Kong for the finals. During the finals, Chibodee's childhood emotional trauma comes back to haunt him when he discovers that one of his next opponents is Neo Portugal's Romario Monini and his Jester Gundam, reminding him of the clown masked terrorists who separated him from his mother when he was a kid, and then even looked at him with a psychotic, maniacal look as well to further scar him for life. During the fight, Romario nearly has Chibodee on the edge of going catatonic, until the girls raise his spirits by singing "America the Beautiful", the lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was younger. With that added boost, Chibodee overpowers Romario's tricks, and claims victory. The girls also bear witness as Domon faces off with Chibodee, as per an added stipulation from Master Asia, where Domon is able to outwit Gundam Maxter's Hyper Mode and Chibodee's new attack, Bursting Machine Gun Punch, and defeat him, earning Chibodee's assistance in the fight against the Devil Gundam. When Chibodee travels to Lantau Island for the Battle Royale, the girls are swept off their boat by the appearance of the Devil Gundam, but are pulled out of the water and to safety by the elderly man and his grandchildren whom Domon had been staying with, bearing witness as Sai Saici and Argo take down Neo Italy's Michelo Chariot and the Gundam Heaven's Sword, before being taken to Lantau Island to try and help Chibodee. Joined by Rain in the Rising Gundam and Neo Germany's Schwarz Bruder in his GF13-021NG Gundam Spiegel, the girls watch as Neo France's Princess Maria Louise is able to make it to the nearby generator for the barrier around Lantau Island and destroy it, allowing them access to the rest of the island. When they find Chibodee, alongside George and his GF13-009NF Gundam Rose, they are severely injured and presumed dead after being able to defeat Neo England's Gentle Chapman and the Grand Gundam. Thankfully, Chibodee and George survive their injuries, as do Sai Saici and Argo after defeating Michelo, and the girls join Maria Louise and the other support crews as they travel into space aboard Argo's old space pirate ship to help Chibodee and the rest of the Shuffle Alliance stop the Devil Gundam and the Devil Gundam Colony, the Neo Japan space colony after having been absorbed by the Devil Gundam. They do their best to provide intelligence and support to the Shuffle Alliance until Domon is able to free Rain from the Devil Gundam's Life Core Unit and together, destroy the Devil Gundam once and for all. As they return to Earth, the girls ride back aboard Gundam Maxter with Chibodee. Gallery Chibodee_Gals_2.gif Sources *Chibodee Gals on Gundam Official